The main objective of this project is to analyze the mechanism by which aberrant proteins are recognized and degraded in E. coli. The enzymes involved in the non-energy dependent component of this degradation will be further purified and their mechanisms of action studied. Further attempts will be made to carry out energy dependent protein degradation in vitro. Additional mutants affecting classes of degradation will be isolated.